Look What Happens
by AaBb
Summary: Peyton leaves to be with Jake because she can't be with Lucas  Lucas stays with Brooke because Peyton's left and there's no one else  What happens when Lucas goes to LA to work on his book and runs into Peyton 4 years after she left?
1. Chapter 1

Look what happens!  
Peyton leaves to be with Jake because she can't be with Lucas  
Lucas stays with Brooke because Peyton's left and there's no one else  
What happens when Lucas goes to LA to work on his book and runs into Peyton 4 years after she left?

She was the love of his life and he didn't want to admit it by the time he said the words out loud (to himself) it was too late and she was all ready gone. He was the love of her life- her one and only soul mate, her best friend's man, the boy she could never have so she left. She went to Savannah she went to Jake, she went to that little baby girl she loved so much she went to fill the void- to try and forget and it worked, it worked for a while and then he started emailing her, telling her about his life about his little sister who looks more and more like her father every day, about his nephew and niece James Lucas and Jessica Sawyer Scott Nathan and Haley's twins. The baby boy who looks just like his uncle and the baby girl named after her. Her life in Savannah wasn't so perfect after all.

Lucas loves his life, he's a high school basketball coach at his old high school, he has a beautiful little sister and a nephew and a niece who light up his world he has a fiancée he loves and his book is getting published. It doesn't help that he's not in love with his fiancée and that he had to edit chapters form his book that were about how much he loves the blond girl who ran away so many years ago,

Peyton loves her job she works at a small record label in savannah were she meets musicians who love the music not the money. She loves Jenny and Jake but there's always something missing. Peyton's sitting at her desk remembering the time when her life could have changed if only she let it. (Flash back) _phone rings - "hey Peyton how've you been"_

_Peyton can't believe Lucas called; it's been so long 1463 days not that she keeps track or anything well any way "Peyton are you there, hello"_

"_yes I'm hear wow it's been so long"_

"_I know- I've missed u so much" _

_"tell me about it the emails aren't enough" "hahahaha" wow I've missed his laugh "so how's everything going" "Lucas Scott you do not call me out of the blue after how many years just to see how I am. What's going on?" "I asked Brooke to marry me"_

_Wow way to stab a girl in the heart nice one Lucas _

_"Oh wow um I guess congratulations- did she say yes, what am I saying of course she said yes"_

_"ah Peyton your rambling" "I know it's just" "wait let me finish- when I asked Brooke to marry me it sounded wrong the second it came out of my mouth but it was too late and I couldn't take it back but I knew that she's not the girl I want to spend my life with, she's best friends or was with that girl. It was too late and the words had already escaped my lips and I couldn't take it back- she said yes.  
I didn't give her Keith's ring because that was supposed to be yours." "Luke why are you telling me all this" "I'm telling you all this because I need you to know I love you, I'm in love with you, I want you next to me for the rest of my life. That can't happen now though because you left to be with Jake and I proposed to Brooke." a sob escaped Payton's lips "I don't love Jake half as much as I love you" "then why did you leave me" "I didn't want to but I told Brooke I was in love with you and she ended our friendship and I didn't want you to hate me so I left"_

_"I could never hate you". _

_"So what happens now" "Peyton" " we bury it Lucas- you have Brooke she's planning your wedding and I can't abandon Jake". "So after all this we're just going to ignore everything?" "Yes- we will still email at least once a week but that's it; I can't hurt Brooke again". And that was the end of that conversation.  
'Beep' a new email alert brings her out of her revere- it's from the bosses in LA apparently there bringing in new recording software so she gets to spend the first week of next month in LA being trained. _

Lucas Scott just finished running drills in the gym when his nephew and niece run in to the gym; he catches them before they tackle him to the ground "what are you to knuckle heads doing" "mummy told us to come find you" says Jamie "yeah she wants us to stay with you tonight" "Jess I was going to ask him nicely" says Haley walking into the gym" "sure you were Hales you were just going to leave them and run" "HaHaHa no I wasn't and besides you love having the kids to yourself" "yeah, yeah, yeah... so you've got a big night planed 'bow chicka bow wo'" "maybe (laugh) Well let's just say I have some news for that husband of mine" "care to share Hales" "maybe tomorrow. Bye babies be good for Uncle Luke; thanks Luke I owe you" "have fun Hales."

"So what do you kids want for dinner?" "ice cream" screams Jess "Pizza" Screams Jamie even louder "ok guys let's get moving"

The next few days went by quickly for Lucas so it was rather exciting when he got his itinerary for his book tour- with a first stop LA at the beginning of next month. He was discreetly scanning his list of locations to see if savannah was on there but there was no luck it didn't really look like fate was on his side.

He jumped straight online to send an email to the girl he loves so much, he probably should call Brooke and share this with her first but she's not the one he wants so he forwards the itinerary to her and he awaits his reply.

Peyton is sitting at her desk sorting out paperwork when she notices she has a new message from L.E.S (Lucas Eugene Scott) only she can use his middle name and get away with it. She quickly drops what she was doing to read the email and to her surprise, and excitement she discovers they will be in LA at the same time- fate has finally stepped in and after a little over 4 years she will finally see the man of her dreams again. Now should she email him back and tell him she will see him there or should she say nothing and surprise him at the book store- surprising him sounds like a perfect idea but first she needs to congratulate him and make sure Brooke won't be tagging along.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's been three months since she was in LA and the signs aren't good she's been vomiting in the mornings and whenever she smells certain foods, her breasts are tender and she hasn't had her period since before she left. She smiles privately to herself thinking if she can't have the boy at least she can have his kid. Then she realises Jakes going to kill her. How is she going to explain this to him, that she is pregnant with another man's child? She knows he will be heartbroken, and it will be the end of their relationship.

Just to be sure, Peyton takes one, ok four Pregnancy tests before she leaves work and they all are positive meaning she is carrying baby Scott.

On her drive home she's trying to decide the best way to tell Jake about what happened, should she tell him the truth that she has loved Lucas forever, or should she tell him that she ran into Luke and one thing led to another...

Flashback '_Peyton's in line at the book store waiting to get her copy of the ravens signed, and she really wanted to surprise the author so she waited in line and hid behind the squealing girls. She was nervous and she new why, this could all go horribly wrong; her palms were sweaty and her hands were shaking- he looks so good she thought__he's god short hair, a little stubble on his face, he's wearing a light blue button down and a pair of worn jeans- and he has a huge smile on his face, his my dream just came true smile _

Haley walks into Lucas' office "ok so what's going on Luke"

"hi hales it's good to see you how's baby number three going?" says Luke sarcastically- "you know me and my 6month old baby bump are doing good Luke, now tell me what's going on- you haven't been the same since you got back from LA."

"I'm fine Haley there's nothing wrong" "bull, now as your best friend we are not leaving until you tell me what happened in LA."

"Peyton was there"

"Oh Lucas what happened?"

"You need to promise me you won't get mad...Haley"

"Luke just tell me what happened".

Flashback_ 'He was sitting in a book store in LA signing copies of ravens when out of the corner of his eye He sees a head of blond curls- He had to take a second look but as soon as he saw it she disappeared- he didn't see her until his last fan came up and she said "Lucas Scott you don't know me" he looked up and there stood the girl of his dreams, she looked good, older, wiser, beautiful- he sprang up off his chair and pulled her into a long lasting hug- he felt whole having her in his arms again if only for a little while._

_"You want to grab some dinner and we'll talk?" asks Peyton "sure"._

_"So what are you doing here Peyton? I'm glad you came I just wasn't expecting it" "well that is the point of the surprise" says Peyton "no actually I had to come to LA for training- we've got new recording software and I'm the go to girl to train" "that's great Peyton, so you love what your doing" "everyday" replies Peyton softly and they share a small smile._

_"So tell me about the baby Scott's" "well Jamie loves basketball almost as much as Nate and me, he comes to all practices with me so dose Jess because I look after them when Nates not home and hales is teaching, anyway so he's got his own uniform and in game day he wears a suit like all of us. _

_Now Jess is everything like her mother and more she loves music and she is the smartest little thing I have ever seen."_

_"Wow they sound amazing" "they are and now Haley's pregnant again she's about 3 months along so their building their family." "Oh I miss then all so much- I wish I could see them". "You can."_

_Later that evening they went for a walk and past a club- "you want to go dancing Luke" "sure" they had a few drinks and were dancing, grinding up against each other when things started to change. Peyton kissed his jaw; he kissed her shoulder; then their mouths crashed into each other for a long passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here Peyt" "ok" she replied slightly out of breath._

_They went back to his hotel and were kissing on the bed when Luke pulled back "we shouldn't do this" "can't we just pretend for a while that there's no Brooke and no Jake and you and I are together, happy and in love? Please Lucas just for tonight" _

_"I love you so much Peyton"_

"Well Haley I think you can guess what happened next."

"I cannot believe you slept with Peyton while your fiancée sits at home waiting for you to return, how could you do that? I know you love her and that it has been hard with Brooke lately but you owe it to Brooke to be faithful to her and Peyton owes it to Jake."

Haley's pacing the office while whisper shouting to a shocked Lucas

"Are you going to tell Brooke?"

"No where just going to bury it and pretend that it didn't happen"

"You can't bury it Lucas it's too late for that, you can't do this to Brooke- you have to tell her."

"I can't tell her Haley it will break her heart" "Lucas she is planning your wedding, I will not stand by and let you do this to her. Answer me this question... are you in love with her?"

"I do love her" "I know you love her Lucas but are you IN LOVE with her? Because if you're not you need to stop this shared before it's too late and she gets hurt even more, you need to tell her the truth Lucas. "

It's been three months since she was in LA and the signs aren't good she's been vomiting in the mornings and whenever she smells certain foods, her breasts are tender and she hasn't had her period since before she left. She smiles privately to herself thinking if she can't have the boy at least she can have his kid. Then she realizes Jakes going to kill her. How is she going to explain this to him, that she is pregnant with another man's child? She knows he will be heartbroken, and it will be the end of their relationship.

Just to be sure, Peyton takes one, ok four Pregnancy tests before she leaves work and they all are positive meaning she is carrying baby Scott.

On her drive home she's trying to decide the best way to tell Jake about what happened, should she tell him the truth that she has loved Lucas forever, or should she tell him that she ran into Luke and one thing led to another...

Flashback '_Peyton's in line at the book store waiting to get her copy of the ravens signed, and she really wanted to surprise the author so she waited in line and hid behind the squealing girls. She was nervous and she new why, this could all go horribly wrong; her palms were sweaty and her hands were shaking- he looks so good she thought he's got short hair, a little stubble on his face, he's wearing a light blue button down and a pair of worn jeans- and he has a huge smile on his face, his my dream just came true smile _

Haley walks into Lucas' office "ok so what's going on Luke"

"hi hales it's good to see you how's baby number three going?" says Luke sarcastically- "you know me and my 6month old baby bump are doing good Luke, now tell me what's going on- you haven't been the same since you got back from LA."

"I'm fine Haley there's nothing wrong" "bull, now as your best friend we are not leaving until you tell me what happened in LA."

"Peyton was there"

"Oh Lucas what happened?"

"You need to promise me you won't get mad...Haley"

"Luke just tell me what happened".

Flashback_ 'He was sitting in a book store in LA signing copies of ravens when out of the corner of his eye He sees a head of blond curls- He had to take a second look but as soon as he saw it she disappeared- he didn't see her until his last fan came up and she said "Lucas Scott you don't know me" he looked up and there stood the girl of his dreams, she looked good, older, wiser, beautiful- he sprang up off his chair and pulled her into a long lasting hug- he felt whole having her in his arms again if only for a little while._

_"You wanna grab some dinner and we'll talk?" asks Peyton "sure"._

_"So what are you doing here Peyton? I'm glad you came I just wasn't expecting it" "well that is the point of the surprise" says Peyton "no actually I had to come to LA for training- we've got new recording software and I'm the go to girl to train" "that's great Peyton, so you love what your doing" "everyday" replies Peyton softly and they share a small smile._

_"So tell me about the baby Scott's" "well Jamie loves basketball almost as much as Nate and me, he comes to all practices with me so dose Jess because I look after them when Nates not home and hales is teaching, anyway so he's got his own uniform and on game day he wears a suit like all of us. _

_Now Jess is everything like her mother and more she loves music and she is the smartest little thing I have ever seen."_

_"Wow they sound amazing" "they are and now Haley's pregnant again she's about 3 months along so their building their family." "Oh I miss them all so much- I wish I could see them". "You can."_

_Later that evening they went for a walk and past a club- "you want to go dancing Luke?" "sure", they had a few drinks and were dancing, grinding up against each other when things started to change. Peyton kissed his jaw; he kissed her shoulder; then their mouths crashed into each other for a long passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here Peyt" "ok" she replied slightly out of breath._

_They went back to his hotel and were kissing on the bed when Luke pulled back "we shouldn't do this" "can't we just pretend for a while that there's no Brooke and no Jake and you and I are together, happy and in love? Please Lucas just for tonight" _

_"I love you so much Peyton"_

"Well Haley I think you can guess what happened next."

"I cannot believe you slept with Peyton while your fiancée sits at home waiting for you to return, how could you do that? I know you love her and that it has been hard with Brooke lately but you owe it to Brooke to be faithful to her and Peyton owes it to Jake."

Haley's pacing the office while whisper shouting to a shocked Lucas

"Are you going to tell Brooke?"

"No where just going to bury it and pretend that it didn't happen"

"You can't bury it Lucas its too late for that, you can't do this to Brooke- you have to tell her."

"I can't tell her Haley it will break her heart" "Lucas she is planning your wedding, I will not stand by and let you do this to her. Answer me this question... are you in love with her?"

"I do love her" "I know you love her Lucas but are you IN LOVE with her? Because if you're not you need to stop this charade before it's too late and she gets hurt even more, you need to tell her the truth Lucas. "

Peyton is standing outside her front door with her hand on the knob hesitating, what is she going to say, should she tell him the truth that she has loved him all her life, no she can't say that to Jake it will kill him. "hey Peyt what are you doing just standing there, get in here." "hey Jake where's Jenny"' I figured tell him straight away no more hesitating "she's sleeping at Kate's house tonight" wow fate really works when I need it to, first the book tour and now Jenny gone when I need to break her father's heart. "That's good Jake because I need to talk to you about something..." "What's going on?"

"Ok um how do I start, 'when I was in LA I ran into Lucas at his book tour, we went to dinner then dancing and one thing led to another and we well um" "you slept together" says Jake unbelievably shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry Jake I never meant to hurt you, we were going to bury it and pretend it didn't happen but then"

"Then why are you telling me this now?" shouts Jake

Peyton replies while sobbing "because I'm pregnant." tears continue to fall down Peyton's cheeks.

"Do you know what tonight was supposed to be? We were supposed to reconnect, that's why Jenny's not here. I can't believe this is happening. Do you love him, are you in love with him, and don't you dare say who because you know I'm talking about that baby's father."

"Yes I love him more than anything, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I"

"Just don't Peyton, you need to pack your bags and leave- you might want to leave a note for Jenny- I'll be back in two hours I want you gone." "Ok Jake but I really am sorry and I do love you." the door slams in her face as she watches Jake leave the house.

A week has passed and Nathan has just come home so Haley Is filling him in on what's been going on with Lucas- "so they slept together and are now pretending nothing happened" "yes and I told him he needs to tell Brooke because it's not fare to her- she doesn't need this." "And neither do you Hales you need to relax all this isn't good for the baby" "I know I just wish he could sort his life out, without hurting so many people along the way". Haley is interrupted by the phone- and Nathan answers "hello- hi- ok where are you- I'll be there soon ok bye"

"Who was that" "Peyton-she's in tree hill" "OMG I'm coming with you," "no you stay here call Skills to take the kids you relax and I'll bring her here and we will talk like civilized adults- there's a reason she called us Hales remember that.

Nathan arrives at the airport to see his curly haired best friend standing on the side walk with her suitcases by her side- "hi Hot Shot" yells Peyton "hay Sawyer nice of you to finally come home" Haha Nate but it's good to see you again" Nathan pulls her into a hug "I missed you Sawyer so much" "I missed you to."

"Ok let's go, Haley's waiting at home and you have some explaining to do" "I know, I know does she hate me?" Peyton asks in a small voice "she doesn't hate you but she is disappointed in the both of you because you have significant others"

"Had"

"What"

"I had a significant other" "you and Jake broke up," "well what do you expect when you're pregnant with someone else's child"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Yeah Nate um can we not do this here" "your right let's go back to my place, Haley's waiting"

"Ok... did you tell Luke I was back?" "No he doesn't know"

They arrived at Nathan and Haley's not 15 minutes later, and Haley was greeting them before they got out of the car. "Don't think I'm not mad Peyton because I am, but it's been way to long and I've missed you, we all have missed you" "I've missed you to, foxy- so where are the two little monsters I've heard so much about?"

"They're with Skills for the night; we figured we didn't need any little ears lying around"

"Right and that brings us back to reality; so I guess Lucas told you about LA?"

"Yeah a week ago and I was filling Nathan in just before you called." "Before anything else gets said, I want you to know that I love him with all my heart and I hid my feelings for so long and I know sleeping together was wrong, but it was right for us and I will never regret it, because if it didn't happen I wouldn't be carrying his child right now"

"Hold up your PREGNANT" " yeah I'm a little over 3 months, I told Jake a week ago and I'm sure you can guess, I broke his heart, and he told me to leave."

"I got to sit down" says Haley in a state of shock "what are you going to do Peyton?"

"I'm obviously keeping the baby"

"I think she was talking about with Lucas, Peyt"

"I had some time to think of it and I have decided I will tell Lucas and if he wants to be a part of his Childs life he can be, and if he decides he doesn't for whatever reason, it will just be me and baby."

Nathan and Haley share a look, when Haley says "no matter what you'll have us to, it's just hard do believe your carrying Lucas' baby"

"You're WHAT" Screamed Brooke who walked in at the wrong time, with Lucas trailing behind her. "What the HELL is going on here" The lounge room was dead quiet at this time, Lucas and Peyton had their eyes locked in a trance, whilst they share a small discreet smile with each other at the news of their upcoming child; and Haley and Nathan tried to leave the room so they wouldn't get caught in the wrath of Brooke Davis.

"Nathan Haley do not move another inch- someone better explain to me why the whore I got rid of is here now and apparently pregnant with my fiancées baby."

"Lucas Eugene Scott you didn't tell her, I can't believe this, why didn't you tell her what happened in LA, we already had this conversation" "Haley, breath, your almost 7 months pregnant, you don't need to be stressing out right now, I need you to relax ok and drink this" Nathan hands her some water "thanks babe" replies Haley after she has calmed down.

"Now Lucas" says Nate, "you need to tell Brooke exactly what's going on, ok?"

"Yes Lucas, I think you should tell me what the hell is going on here"

"Ok, Brooke I didn't mean to hurt you it all just happened and I can't lie to you anymore so I will explain..." So Lucas explained the situation to a fuming Brooke, by the time he said his last words- "and now I guess Peyton's pregnant with our child" he couldn't help smiling at the thought, he was bought back to reality by the sound of Brooke slapping Peyton across the face, screaming "you whore, I can't believe you could do this to me again, you back stabbing bitch- and You" Brooke screamed pointing to Lucas "I trusted you, I can't believe you did this to me again, with the same girl"

"At least his consistent" muttered Nathan

"We were planning our wedding Lucas; well I was planning our wedding. Did you even want the wedding, or were you humouring me, just waiting until Peyton came for you- is that why you didn't give me Keith's ring because you were waiting for her."

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you in love with her- and don't you dare lie to me you owe me that much"

"Yes I'm in love with her." Lucas said softly

"I have to get out of here- Lucas, Peyton I hope I never have to see either of you again you disgust me!" everyone was frozen in shock as they heard the front door slam, until Haley run past to go comfort Brooke before she left saying "Luke you know I love you but sometimes you can be a real idiot."

The house was quiet for a long time, no one said anything until Nathan broke the ice the only way he could, "so who wants Pizza?"

They got into a light conversation while they were waiting for Haley and the pizza- nothing to deep; when Nathan went to the kitchen for some drinks it gave Lucas and Payton a chance to talk "where's your head at Blondie?" "I'm just trying to work up the courage to ask you how you feel about the baby; before you found and Brooke found out I planned to give you an option, you can be in our lives, the baby and me, or if you want to go and fix things with Brooke you can pretend this never happened and go back to her it's your choice" at this point Nathan was about to enter the room, but upon hearing the seriousness of their conversation he retreated back to the kitchen.

"Peyton how could you ever think that I wouldn't choose you and our child over every other person in the world?"

"Because you did..."

"Do you know what tomorrow was supposed to be, tomorrow was supposed to be the first night that Brooke and I would have together in almost 3 weeks" "well I'm sorry for disturbing your night of sex." "You don't get it do you- I wasn't going to break up with Brooke over a five minute conversation at breakfast, I was going to wait until we were both home and I could explain to her that I was sorry, but I am in love with Peyton sawyer the girl that gave my life meaning; the girl that is carrying my child- the girl that I love more than anything else in the world" "oh" whispers Peyton

"And by the way I haven't slept with Brooke since before I went to LA, not once after I came back" "likewise" at this point Lucas is kneeling in front of Peyton and says "no matter what ever happens I need you to know that you will always be in my heart." "I am so in love with you Lucas Scott" they both lean in and share their first guilt free passionate kiss whilst Haley is standing at the door with a pizza box and a faint smile."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

The rest of the night after the wrath of Brooke was a lot more relaxing for the four old friends, they spent their evening swapping stories from the last few years where the curly haired friend was MIA.  
Haley was swapping pregnancy stories with Peyton, whilst Nathan was talking about all the stupid uncle thinks Lucas did to the kids- like feeding them a tub of ice cream and chocolate cake, before returning the kids to their parents. And now that Luke is going to be a parent Nathan is promising payback.

Half way through the night, Haley pulls Lucas into the kitchen- "so how are you holding up with all this- the prospect of fatherhood?" "I'm really excited- I mean it's really scary because we'll be having a baby but I practiced with your kids and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Peyton." "you do remember that not four hours ago you were engaged to Brooke Davis" "I know, I know but what you don't know is tomorrow Brooke and I were going to be at home at the same time, for the first time in weeks and I was going to tell Brooke all about my feelings for Peyton and about what happened in LA."  
"Well I'm glad to hear it but I think you need to talk to Brooke, apologize, and just make sure she's ok- she was pretty bad when she left here, and she needs to know that even though your not in love with her anymore, that you still care for her ok"  
"ok I'll go now, I'm just going to tell Peyt ok"  
As Lucas walks into the lounge room Nathan gets up to leave- "Luke, is everything ok?" "Yeah- um I think I should go talk to Brooke and apologize to her, I feel terrible that it all came out the way it did and I want to make sure she's ok."  
"Ok you do what you have to do, and I'll be here waiting for you to come back, if you decide to" "I am not going anywhere Peyton Elizabeth Scott" says Lucas with a sly smile  
"you know I'm still a Sawyer Luke" "not for long if I have anything to say about it" then Lucas bends down and puts his face on Peyton's belly and says "hey baby- I'm your daddy but you probably already know that because you are going to be just as smart as your mummy- but just so you know, between you and me I'm going to love you and your mum for the rest of time" then he places a light kiss to Peyton's baby bump, her lips, then her forehead. "Bye babe, I'll see you soon."

Lucas arrives at his house and he can see Brooke packing her bags "hey Brooke can we talk?" "No Lucas just leave me alone and go back to your whore"- it really hurts Lucas to hear her talk about Peyton like that, especially because they used to be best friends "Brooke please just hear me out, then I'll leave and you never have to talk to me again ok" ... After moments hesitating Brooke agrees "Ok you have five minutes so talk"

"Ok I'll take what I can get- this isn't about Peyton, or the baby, it's about us ok" Brooke nods "so you know we haven't been working As a couple for a few months we've always been friends and we've always been lovers and it got to the point where we started loving each other as friends and not as an engaged couple- and you know I'm right so don't try to deny it." Brooke nods her head and slightly smiles as she dose agree with him "I know where you're coming from Luke, your my best friend and I love you as my best friend not my fiancée, but you hurt me so much- why didn't you tell me that you were in love with her?" "Because I thought you would kill me, and I really didn't want to hurt you, even before LA Peyton and I agreed that we would bury it, we would never speak of it because neither you nor Jake deserved it.  
And then she was there in LA and it all just happened and we wanted one night to make up for the rest of our lives.  
I was going to tell you about it tomorrow night, but it all just came out the wrong way today and I couldn't bear to let you leave without clearing all of this up- we have been together for over four years and I couldn't let it end without you knowing that you are one of my best friends, and I love you, and I will always, always care for you."

"Thanks Luke and the same things go for you too, and in time I will forgive you but right now I can't bear to look at you or you and Peyton without feeling betrayed- so it's going to take some time but it will be ok- so go be happy Luke and be the great father I know you will be, and hopefully one day I will be able to patch things up with Peyton and be a part of your family."

"Thanks Cheery" Hey Broody don't you think it's kind of ironic that we've been having Sex for the last what five years and we've had two pregnancy scares and no baby, but you sleep with Peyton once –and please don't tell me if it was more than once because I don't want to know, and you got her pregnant."

Lucas throws his head back and laughs "it's going to take time Broody, I'm going to go to New York for a while focus on work and on me and when I feel better, and I have worked past all of this I'll come back and hopefully I can work things out with Peyton."

"Thanks Brooke, I know that would mean a lot to her because she has really missed you, I hope you have a nice trip and we'll see you soon."

"Oh and Lucas, don't even think about inviting me to the wedding, if I haven't come back by then ok"

I'll see you later Brooke, and I'm going to stay at Nate, Haley's tonight so stay and sleep tonight, bye Cheery."

When Lucas arrived back at Nathan and Haley's they were watching the end of a movie, and Haley was asleep on Nathan- "hey guys" "oh hey man everything good?" Asks Nate, "Yeah everything's great" say's Lucas whilst staring at Peyton. "You both can stay here tonight, Luke you know the way I'm going to take Hales to bed; night" "hey Nate" Peyton says "thanks" and with that he disappears up the stairs with his wife, to their room.

"Was everything ok over with Brooke?" Peyton asks "yeah it was we talked through everything, she's going to New York for a while to focal on herself and her work and she said that when she comes home she wants to try and mend the fences between the two of you because she really misses you,"

"I miss her too." Lucas pulls Peyton into a hug and holds her for a while. "Come on let's put you to bed ok?" "Will you stay with me?" asks Peyton softly "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

As they change for bed, Lucas strips down to his boxes and gives his shirt to Peyton to where; they crawl into the middle of the bed and after Lucas kisses baby and mum good night he pulls Peyton into his arms for the best sleep either of them have had in years.

Peyton woke up the next morning feeling content, until she felt the morning sickness coming, too bad she didn't know where the bathroom was, so she started shaking Luke awake, "Lucas, Luke wake up, Lucas Eugene Scott wake up now;" Lucas slowly opens his eyes and stretches his arms whilst letting out a yawn "mmmm, morning beautiful did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes now Luke if you don't tell me where the bathroom is I'm going to vomit all over you" Lucas lets out a laugh and pulls Peyton into the bathroom, and holds her hair back while she empty's her stomach.

"Thanks Luke it's a lot easier when someone's holding my hair and rubbing my back;" Luke pulls her into his arms, and holds her whilst saying " I'm always going to be here, to hold your hair and to rub your back while you're puking," and kisses her forehead.

"Uncle Luke what are you doing on the bathroom floor, and whose that?"

"Hey Jamie I'm just helping Aunt Peyton out she wasn't feeling well this morning"

With a look of bright shock on his face Jamie screams "your Aunt Peyton? Hay Jess come quick Aunt Peyton's here" while Jamie's getting Jess, Luke and Peyton are laughing on the bathroom floor-"um Luke you do realise there are two four year olds coming to ambush me, and I'm not wearing any pants" "good point Blondie" and he grabs a towel for her coverage.

Jamie and Jess come back to the bathroom and Lucas introduced "Jamie, Jess this is your Aunt Peyton", "Hi Aunt Peyton I'm James Lucas Scott age 4" he holds 4 fingers up, "and I'm Jessica Sawyer Scott, and I'm four too" Jessica say's shyly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you James Lucas, and Jessica Sawyer Scott."

Hey guys stop pestering them and go down stairs, your mums got breakfast for you" say's Nathan, the kids run down stairs- "hey you ok?" "Yeah, just some morning sickness- we'll be down soon we'll just get dressed"

"I'd appreciate that, I don't really like seeing my brother in his underwear"

Peyton replies, "I think you're the only one in this room who doesn't think he looks good dressed like that." Nathan walks out of the bathroom shaking his head, and Lucas turns to Peyton, puts his hand on her stomach and say's "I love you both so much!" "We love daddy too."

After a very eventful morning the clan went to the river court so the boys could shoot some hoops;

"Hey Peyt how you feeling today?" Haley asks "I'm really good, the best I've felt in a while actually if you ignore the whole morning sickness thing"

"Don't worry Peyt the morning sickness will go soon enough, but you're probably going to love your second trimester," "Whys that?"

"Because you will get really horny," Haley and Peyton start laughing then Peyton say's "I think Lucas is going to love my second trimester then." The girls start laughing again, as Lucas walks over, "what's so funny?" "You'll find out soon enough Luke" say's Peyton- she then kisses him and then joins the kids and Nate playing Basketball.

"So I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you came home last night, how did everything go with Brooke?" asked Haley

"It ended really well, she is going to New York for a while, and when she feels better about the whole situation and can handle seeing 'the Leyton happy family' –her words not mine she will be back and patch things up with Peyton- she also doesn't want me to contact her until she comes home."

"That's understandable, I'm glad you went back to see her and made everything right with the two of you." "Yeah me too."

"Actually Hales, I wanted to talk to you about something- can you ask Peyton to stay with you for a week, you know tell her that you've missed her and want to reconnect?"

"Yeah why, you're not rethinking anything are you?"

"God no, I don't want us to stay at the house, you know because of Brooke, I don't want Peyton to think that she was taking second place. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, you want to give her everything."

"So I want to buy a house for our soon to be family, but I don't want her to know because she will say it's unnecessary, and we don't need a new house, even though we are going to need a bigger house, anyway because of the baby, and any other future ones we will have."

"Wow already talking about future kids, seriously Luke, let her get through this pregnancy first"

"I know it's just we have lost so much time"

"Lucas you have the rest of your lives, just remember that."

After a few hours at the court the Scott's went down to the pier for lunch; after they ordered their food Haley put her plan into action;

"So Peyt I've really missed you and I know Nate has, and we really want the kids to bond with their aunt Peyton, so we wanted you to stay with us for like a week, and I know you want to stay with Luke and everything but hr gets you for the rest of your life, and I'm going on maternity leave and I want some company"

"Haley, you're rambling, and off course I would love to stay with you"

"Good" say's Haley with a smug look on her face.

Peyton leans over to Lucas and say's "you have a key right?" "Yeah why?" "I just want to make sure you can sneak in!" "That can be arranged" "Good" they lean in and share a kiss that is interrupted by the twins and Nate screaming "ewe- my eyes, my eyes. Peyton picks up a piece of bread and throws it at Nathan –"you and your wife are wost then us so shut your trap"

"So changing the subject" Haley say's "Peyton, do you have an idea as to what you want to do with yourself now"

"Actually I'm going to steal Peyton- I'll have her home by curfew, come on Peyt"

"Bye guys I'll see you tonight."

"What was that all about?" Nathan asks Haley "I have no idea we'll find out soon enough, let's eat I'm starved."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

"Luke where are you taking me?"

"Do you remember when we were in bed in LA" "Mmmm I remember that"

Lucas laughs "I'm talking about when we were lying in bed and talking, you were saying how you don't draw anymore, and if you could do anything you wanted, you would open up an art gallery and teach kids all about art.

Two and a half of my dreams came true, so I want to start making yours come true too."

"What were your dreams Lucas Scott?"

"Well to get my book published; I'm going to be a father- thanks to you."

"And what's the half dream Lucas Scott"

"Well the half dream revolves all around you becoming Peyton Scott" "Well maybe I can make you last dream come true, but give me a few months, deal?"

"Deal"

"So I'm going to ask you again where are you taking me?" "You'll see soon enough!"

"Are you happy Blondie?" "Yes, the happiest I've ever been" –"you're such a dork"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a Dork if you would just tell me where we're going"

"Well we're here it's a place where I grew up, a little place that used to be called Karan's Cafe" he whispered in her ear- "I called my Mum and she said she has no use for it and she would love you to have it as your new studio/ gallery" "Oh Lucas" Peyton says as she Jumps into his arms "and by the way, you and this baby are my dream- but this is icing on the cake, you know what would be the cherry on top?" "What would that be?" "If I knew where my comet was..."

"It might turn up, you never know" "why are you being so cryptic"

"So how do you like the space, and the whole gallery idea?"

"I love it... it's going to be awesome"

"You're starting to sound like Jamie" – they both start laughing. "So are you sure your mums ok with this? Hold on when did you get a chance to talk to your mum? This all happened yesterday"

"Well when I was coming back last night I called my mum and filled her in on everything and I asked her about the cafe, she agreed, thought it was a great idea, and is thrilled about becoming a grandmother and" "so she doesn't hate me?"

Lucas looks at her lovingly "she could never hate you, you're the love of my life and the mother of all my children" Peyton laughs through the tears "how many kids are we having? Actually let's get through the first one deal?"

"Deal!" replies Lucas.

Lucas and Peyton were standing in front of Nathan and Haley's house huddled together- "so you going to stay here with me tonight? I'll sneak you into my room when everyone goes to bed"

"yes and I'll sneak out before they all wake up, how dose that sound?" "perfect" they both lean in to kiss when the front door is opened and Brooke, Haley, and Mouth are standing their with their mouths agape hoping Brooke is ok

"OMG Brooke I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much"9 to everyones surprise Brooke is pleasant and still a bit bitter when she replies "it will take time ok- and I don't want either of you to contact me, I will contact you when I'm ready" she pulls Mouth and Haley into a hug, nods at Lucas, and Peyton and jumps in her car to leave.

Lucas gives Haley a thanks for the warning call, and then Haley gives him the check your phone look- I called you three times Luke so don't be mad at me check your phone more often"

They weren't expecting the Naley house To be filled with all their friends "hey P Sawyer, it's nice of you to finally come home" say's Skills who pulls her into a hug "it's good to see you too"

Whilst Peyton is accepting hugs Haley pulls Lucas aside and tells him "I filled everyone in, so there are no awkward conversations, and Brooke didn't really say anything bad just the truth but they all love you Luke, we all just want to see you happy"

"So Luke, you finally bagged P Sawyer, too bad you had to knock her up first" Luke shakes his head while skills laughs, "seriously Luke it's good to see you smiling again, and if skinny girl does that for you than theirs no judgement here"

"Thanks Skills, it means a lot"

It's been a week since Peyton's come home, and Lucas has been sneaking in and out of Peyton's room. It's the last day she is staying there, and Nathan is standing outside of Peyton's room, ready to catch Luke sneaking out. "Hey man why don't you stay for breakfast today, instead of sneaking out before you think anyone sees you" "ok thanks" they go down the stairs for breakfast

"Hey Luke, it's nice of you to join us for breakfast today..." "Hey Luke, when did you get here?"

"Peyt they know I have been staying here." "So who wants breakfast?" Haley asks as a subject change.

After breakfast Peyton went upstairs to get changed for her day with Lucas, her clothes were all packed up ready for her to move in with Lucas. Meanwhile downstairs Lucas and Nathan were on the couch waiting for the girls and the kids. "Luke, are you all ready for the big move today?"

"Yeah I am, everything is done, except the nursery, and we can work on that closer to the due date, so all we really need is Peyton, and hopefully she likes it all. Am I still coming by in Saturday to paint your nursery?"

"Well yes you're not getting out of it that easily;" the twins run down stairs and Jamie sits next to Nathan, where as Jess sits with Luke and they all watch T.V until Peyton and a seven and a half month pregnant Haley come down too; you boys ready "but Aunt Peyton I'm a girl" I know sweetie, I was asking you next" "good" replied Jessica

They all left the house together and headed to the Leyton house, however Peyton was quiet confused as to why the whole Scott clan were coming with them to Luke's house.

"What are you thinking about Wiley?" Lucas asks Peyton as they are driving "I know it's been a few years since I've been here, but don't you live in the other direction?" Lucas laughs and says "no', then he grabs her hand, kisses it, and she kisses his cheek, and rests her head on his shoulder, as they continue to drive.

As they pull up into an unfamiliar street and an unfamiliar driveway, Peyton starts to get confused "Luke what's going on, where are we?" He just ignores her question, gets out of the car, and whispers in her ear "welcome home baby" He then grabs her hand and gently pulls her out of the car "Are you serious? This is really our house" "There's only one way to find out, Lucas grabs his Key and opens the front door" the house is two story, cement rendered; with a rose and lily garden lining the front path to the porch that surrounds the house.

After Lucas takes Peyton and the other Scott family on a tour of the house, he leaves the best part till last, he took her straight to the garage where to everyone's surprise their stood the comet- Peyton let out a scream and jumped into Lucas's arms as they embraced and passionately kissed, after minutes of Nathan trying to separate the two reunited blondes- so the other Scott family left the house and left the two blondes to continue their embrace.

"Lucas, this is absolutely amazing, I can't believe you did this for me and our baby" "I did this for our family, because I love you more than anything else in the world"

"I love you to, now how about we go upstairs and start christening this house, I say we start with our bedroom" with that Lucas picks Peyton up and carries her to their room and they precede to make love for the entire weekend.

**XXX**

It's been two and a half months since Peyton came home, she is just over five months pregnant, and Haley is just about to pop. In the past two months Lucas and Nathan have been getting the nursery for baby Scott number three ready, whilst Haley and Peyton have been bossing them around.  
Peyton's started drawing again whilst looking over the construction of her gallery- but she promised Lucas she would stay away from the fumes because "baby doesn't like it" according to Lucas. The gallery isn't due to open until a few months after the baby is born.

It's a Friday night, and Lucas and Peyton are lying on the couch listening to the cure, Lucas is sitting with Peyton snuggled up next to him, and Lucas has his hand on her baby bump, when for the first time they feel a thump, and their baby starts kicking "Lucas did you feel that, that's our baby" Peyton says with tears in her eyes "marry me" Lucas asks "yes" replies Peyton, then Lucas says "good" with a smug smile on his face- "wait" Peyton says, "you're not just asking me because of the baby right"  
"I want you to be my wife, because I love you with all my heart!"  
"Can we get married straight away- before the baby? "of course but first, come with me" he pulls her off the couch and takes her to his office where he sits on his chair and pulls her onto his lap, he opens up the top draw and pulls out a ring box that holds Keith's ring, Lucas takes her left hand and say's "this ring is never coming off, promise me this" as Peyton replies "I promise" Lucas slides the ring onto her finger and they share a passionate kiss as he carries her to their room, and they seal the deal making love.

It's eleven pm and their lying in bed afterwards and they each have one hand on Peyton's belly, as their baby is kicking, "so boy or girl" Peyton asks "girl" Lucas replies, "why do you think it's a girl?"  
"Because I want a little girl, to be just like her mum" then he kisses her forehead then her belly as their phone starts to ring, "who could that be" Peyton asks before she picks up the phone "hello, hi Nate ok, slow down, yeah we will meet you their" Peyton hangs up the phone, " Haley's gone into labour, there at the hospital and debs looking after the twins," "let's get dressed and we'll go Peyton soon to be Scott- they share a kiss, get dressed and leave the house in the comet.

They arrive at the hospital to see Nathan pacing outside her room, "finally what took you so long, she's going to kill me, get in their" as he pushes Peyton and Luke into the room Haley lets out a scream.  
"Hales are you ok?" Peyton asks as she rushes to her side, "yeah I'm ok Haley" says out of breath "I was too far along when I got here so they couldn't give me drugs" Haley grabs for Peyton's hand as another contraction comes through her screaming, as she calms down, Peyton say's "Make sure when I have this little one you're in the delivery room with me so I can break your hand too ok hales" "oh right sorry," Haley turns Peyton's hand over to see Keith's engagement ring sitting on her left hand, Haley lets out a squeal and says "when?" "Earlier tonight" replies Peyton.  
The doctor walks in and says "it's time Mrs Scott" Nathan follows the doctor in and Luke and Peyton wish Haley and Nathan good luck before they leave the room and wait for some news on baby Scott number 3.

Whilst Leyton are waiting for the baby to be born Luke calls Karen to tell her about Haley and the recent engagement  
"hey mum sorry to call so late, yeah everything is ok it's just that Haley's gone into Labour and, yeah she's ok were in the waiting room so it should be all happening soon, ok- what?" Luke looks at Peyton with a confused look on his face, "what did your mum say?" "She'd be here soon!"

It's been 40 minutes since they were kicked out of the delivery room when they notice the waiting room doors open, and in comes Karen- "mum, what are you doing here," asks a confused Lucas with a smile on his face "well my boy we wanted Lilly to grow up with her family and now that the house is vacant we figured, why not, and I am about to become a grandmother in a few months, and I would hate it if I wasn't there to watch them all grow up" Lucas pulls his mum into a hug and says "I'm glad you came home, and I proposed to Peyton tonight- with Keith's ring." "It's about time " replies Karen as she moves out of his embrace and walks towards Peyton who is fidgeting nervously off to the side "Peyton, it's so good to see you again, I'm so happy your here for him" Karen says as she pulls a sobbing Peyton into her arms, "so you don't hate me Karen?" "How, why would I ever hate you?" "Well because I slept with Lucas, and got pregnant whilst I was still with Jake, and he was still with Brooke." "Peyton, the way this all happened was not the ideal situation for either of you, but I know how much my son has loved you, from the first time he saw you, that love have never left his eyes. Yes he has been an idiot when choosing not to follow his heart and he hurt Brooke along the way and that was wrong, but you should never feel guilty for being happy, or for living your dream.

And just be grateful that you and Lucas get a chance to be happy and the family that you've always wanted, and before it's too late and something happens to tear you apart like" Karen starts to get teary "like with you and Keith" Peyton says softly "yeah" replies Karen as she pulls Peyton into a hug, "never, ever be ashamed of who you are or who you love" they were broken out of their embrace when Nathan comes out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face "It's a boy, I have another son" Peyton and Karen go to embrace him, whilst Lucas gave him a brotherly man hug, and they all went to see Haley and the new baby boy Scott.

Haley, is lying in bed with a tiny bundle of blue in her arms, and a big bright smile on her face "hi Haley how are you feeling" Peyton asks "I'm exhausted but it was totally worth it, look at him" "he is one gorgeous baby can I hold him" asks Peyton "that he is," adds Karen who was quiet and unnoticed by Haley until now "Karen, what are you doing here?" Haley asks whilst handing Peyton her baby boy "Well we came back so Lilly could grow up with her family, and well I'm going to be a grandmother so I couldn't miss out on that, we actually got back earlier tonight, so it was good timing." Lucas, works his way over to Peyton and the baby, "you look good with a baby" "imagine how I would look with our baby" "very sexy" whispers Lucas "not in front of the baby Luke" and he lets out a laugh "does this little man have a name?" Lucas asks "well" Haley says his name is "Kyle Davis Scott" says Nathan, "we wanted to name the kids after our family, and we would like you Luke and Peyt to be his god parents" "We'd love to Nate" Lucas replies while Peyton whispers "Kyle Davis Scott" and kisses his forehead before he passes the baby to Karen.

"Tell us about the engagement" Haley says- "well, we were lying on the couch listening to the cure and we both had our hands on my bump when out of nowhere this little guy kicked for the first time and you guys would probably know how amazing it was, then Luke said 'Marry Me' and I said yes!"

"Do you want to get married before the baby?" Haley asks, "yes that's the plan, just something small, at river road, close friends and family" "that sounds perfect," Karen says as Luke stills his nephew of his mother, not long before they have to leave so mother and baby can rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Peyton is now six months pregnant, and 'baby Leyton' dubbed by Haley until further notice of gender, or name is due in August. The wedding has now been booked for the 8th of July as they need to wait for Larry Sawyer to arrive- he will not let Peyton marry 'Rake Boy' without him being there.

Nathan and Haley are at home, sitting on the couch just after putting all three kids down to a nap 'I think I should call Brooke, and tell her about the engagement" Haley says "you're probably right, the last thing that needs to happen is for her to come back home and find them married with no warning, you should call her" as Haley reaches for the phone it rings "Hello? Oh hey Brooke that weird I was just about to call you; Yeah all the kids are really good, no their asleep. So how have you been? Oh you've met someone, that's great Brooke, what's he like? That sounds exciting; he's really that hot I'm really happy for you Brooke. There is something I need to tell you though, well um, Lucas and Peyton are getting married on the 8th of July! Brooke are you still their? Ok well call me ok I just thought you should know, love you to, bye."

Haley hangs up the phone and Nathan is staring at her, "what's going on Hales? Is she ok?"Yeah she's good, she met someone, his name is Julian and he's a movie producer, and apparently he is really, really hot- her words not mine; and they have been together for the last two months, she seams really happy."

"How was she about the whole wedding thing?"

"She sounded sad, but not hurt or betrayed, kind of like she's missing her best friend's wedding, one that two girls grew up talking about." Nathan pulls Haley into his arms, and he say's everything is going to be alright.

Lucas and Peyton are looking after Lilly for the day, and Lucas went to the store to get the craving soon to be mother some double chocolate chip ice cream, she could live without it but, she really sent him away so she could bond with Lilly.

"Hey Lilly what do you want to do?" Peyton asks

"I want to watch Beauty and the Beast" Lilly replies lying on the floor, after Peyton sets up the movie, she grabs her sketchbook. She starts to draw Lilly as she is watching Beauty and the Beast so the picture shows a four year old girl lying on the floor with her legs bent in the air and a big smile on her face watching Belle and the beast have a snowball fight. Peyton is broken out of her trance when Lilly sits next to her and taps her on the arm saying "what are you drawing?" Peyton shows Lilly the finished picture of her watching Beauty and the Beast, "wow Peyton is that me?" "Yeah you just looked so cute lying there with that big beautiful smile on your face, I had to draw it" they both turn their heads when they hear the door open and Luke walks inside "hey girls what are you doing?"

"Luke you should see what Peyton drew for me it's beautiful" exclaimed Lilly, "really" Luke replied "let's see" Lilly shows Luke the drawing with pride, then jumps off the couch and says I'm going to put this in my bag so I don't forget it" she runs out of the room "that was beautiful Peyt," he leans down and kisses her on the forehead, then catches her lips in a passionate kiss. Lilly comes back into the room and sees the embrace, "ewe I feel sorry for your kids" Lucas and Peyton let out a laugh before Luke asks "why Lil?" "Because they're going to have to see that all the time" Lilly replies with determination. "Go wash up for Lunch Lilly" Lucas says as he places another kiss on Peyton's Lips, and tells her that they will most defiantly finish this later.

A week has passed, and it's the three little Scott's fifth birthday, and to celebrate the event Lucas and Peyton are throwing them a big birthday bash- they got the food all catered, Karen made three huge cakes, one for each child so nobody would miss out, they had balloons, a jumping castle, a face painter- but no clowns because Haley is afraid, and they also got a huge slippery slide for the pool- "Aunt Peyton, this party is awesome" says an excited Jamie –"I'm glad you like it baby James"

Haley and Peyton are sitting with their legs in the pool talking "Peyton, this party is great, thank you so much for doing this," "yeah it was no problem, those kids are amazing, and Luke and I really wanted to do this, besides look at this house, it was made for entertainment but we haven't had the chance to use it yet, so what's a better occasion."

"Peyt, I need to tell you something, just please don't get mad" "Haley, I'm sure it can't be that bad, what's going on foxy?"

"Well I kind of told Brooke that you and Luke were getting married on the 8th August, I just thought she should know, so that when she comes home she's not caught off guard." "Haley it's really ok, I've been trying to figure out how to ask you to tell her because I know she won't talk to me, and it just breaks my heart that we're in this situation because- now don't laugh, when we were little and we always spoke about our weddings the only thing that would never change is that Brooke would be by my side, and I would be by hers. And now I've just ruined it because we had to love the same boy, and now she hates me, and I don't blame her." Haley takes a hold of Peyton's had and tells her everything will be ok. After just sitting there for a while Haley gets up to do her rounds, and Luke comes up and sits behind Peyton with his legs on either side of her and his hand on her six month old belly. "Everything ok babe?" "Yeah, everything is perfect" Peyton replies as Luke kisses her neck- "I'm kind of regretting throwing this party" Luke say whilst nibbling her neck, Peyton lets out a soft moan and "why?" "Because all these people are in my house, and all I want to do is take my sexy fiancée upstairs and ravish her." Before Peyton can reply, Nathan is sitting beside them and says "keep it G rated, there are children around. Come on Luke let's play pool basketball" "I think he should stay right where he is, seeing as there are children around and all" Peyton says, feeling his arousal on her back- Luke buries his head in Peyton's neck and Nathan shakes his head and walks away laughing, "maybe you should jump in the pool" Nathan shouts before he is out of ear shot.

"That was mean Peyton," yeah well I'm pregnant, so when I'm horny it's ten times worse than normal, so you should understand what you're doing to me now." He kisses her neck, holds her tight, and they both let out a laugh.

The Party died down as the sun did and the only people left were Nathan, Haley and the kids, Karen, Andy and Lilly, and Luke and Peyton- they were sitting round the TV eating left over cake while the kids played Mario cart on wee one of the birthday presents that is to stay at uncle Luke's house for sleepovers and what not. As the kids started to fall asleep at the wheel the adults decided it was time to call it a night.

Lucas was lying in bed, waiting for Peyton to join him when she walked into the bedroom in some negligee and says "I think we should continue from where we left off at the pool!"- Luke jumps out of bed, grabs Peyton and proceeds to ravish her all night long.

XXX

It's a week before the wedding and everything is falling into place, well almost everything- there is one very important item that has yet to be purchased and that's the wedding dress.  
Peyton, Haley and Karen have been to five different boutiques looking for the perfect wedding dress, but they have found nothing. Every dress appropriate for an 8 month pregnant bride makes her look and feel like a whale- something that the bride doesn't want on her wedding day.  
"there is nothing, how is it that I'm getting married in a week And I don't have a dress, I'm the bride I should have a dress- it needs to have an empire line a-line skirt no gathers no frills, and I need some cleavage god for the first time in my life I have boobs my dress should complement that"  
"so I'm guessing you still haven't found a dress then" Luke replies, then Peyton gave him a look that could kill. "come here Peyt" Luke says as he pulls her onto his lap, "it's ok if you can't find a dress, we'll just get married naked and then you can defiantly show off you're awesome breasts" "ok then but I don't think any of the guests are going to want to come then" "that doesn't matter because I will want too" "Luke," Peyton squeals and lightly pushes his shoulder. "Hey Peyt, don't worry about, the dress, it will all fall into place, and if it doesn't where whatever you're most comfortable in and you will still be the most beautiful women there.  
Luke kisses her forehead and holds her close, and says "stay here with me?" "Forever" Peyton replies, as the phone starts to ring, "hey Hales, no I'm going to spend the day with Luke- I'm not in the mood to feel like a whale in white today; ok we will go into Charlotte tomorrow, bye."

"Hales wants to go shopping again, but I'm not in the mood and I don't want to change out of these sweats"

"I was thinking Peyt, I have an idea- I know you want to be Peyton Elizabeth Scott before the baby's born, and I know your having trouble finding a dress, so why don't we go down to the court house, and we get married today, then if you don't find a dress in time for our scheduled wedding we post pone it till after the baby's born, so either way we get married now and then again with our friends and family either the 8th of August, or after the baby, that way it takes the pressure off and either way on the birth certificate you will be Peyton Scott, what do you think"

"We get married today just for us and we get married again with our family and friends after I find a dress, I like that idea." Peyton leans in and kisses Luke passionately before she jumps up off his lap "hey where do you think your going?" "We are getting married today, so I need to get dressed- you should too." Lucas smiles to himself happy to take some of the pressure off Peyton, and their up and coming nuptials.

It was an hour later, when Peyton stepped out of the bedroom, she was wearing a cream dress that comes just above the knee, it has an empire waist line and a scoop neck line and thin straps, her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was simple but flawless, she looked breathtaking. "Luke, say something, do I look ok?" "WOW you look absolutely beautiful, you took my breath away." Peyton starts to blush as a bright smile comes onto her face "thanks Luke you clean up pretty nice yourself to." Luke winks at her, grabs her hand and pulls her out the front door.

They arrive at the court house and they are greeted by the receptionist, "I called earlier to book a wedding for two o'clock, my name is Lucas Scott" "Ok Mr. Scott, if you and your fiancée will take a seat the judge will be with you shortly" "Thank you" Luke and Peyton reply as they take a seat.

"You called a head Luke, Mr. Organised" "Yeah well I wanted to make sure they could fit us in on short notice after I got your hopes and mine up."

Lucas leans over and places a gentle kiss on her forehead, then leans down to her stomach and says "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today" and places a kiss on her belly as their baby kicks in approval.

"Mr. Scott, Miss Sawyer are you ready" the judge asks interrupting their family moment; "you ready for this Peyt? Last chance to back out" "Never" replies Peyton as she grabs his hand and they walk towards the judge's chambers.

"It's very nice to see a couple so in love come in here today, I've been dealing with a lot of divorces recently so it's really reassuring to see a couple so in love to come in here.

So let's begin- Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your Lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" replies Lucas

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" replies Peyton with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"by the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Lucas Scott you may Kiss your bride" Lucas pulls Peyton into a long passionate kiss whilst their baby is kicking her stomach hard in applause "God I love you Peyton Scott" Lucas says after they break their kiss- "the feelings mutual babe"

They go out to a romantic candle light dinner on the roof top of the old Karen's Cafe and they shared their first dance as husband and wife. After a romantic night on the roof top of the old cafe, Lucas and Peyton Scott arrive home to see a big box addressed to Peyton waiting on the porch. "Lucas, did you do this?" "No what is it?" "No idea can you bring it inside?" Lucas carries the box inside and places it on the coffee table as Peyton opens the lid she sees a card sitting under the lid and it reads

'Peyton I know we are not in the best place at the moment and we're both partly to blame for that, but that doesn't mean that I haven't missed you every single day for the last four years you've been my best friend for the better part of ten years and I let us throw that away over a boy that you love, that I didn't, I was too stubborn to see that we didn't work and that he was longing for you. I should never have let that effect our friendship like it did, you're my sister P. Sawyer, my only family and I want you to have your dream wedding with your dream man, so please where this the day you marry the love of your life.'

Peyton puts the card down and pulls out a beautiful wedding dress, the dress she imagined she would wear – "Oh my, Lucas I have to go see her," "Ok Peyt I will book you a flight for first thing in the morning, do you want me to come with you?" I would love you to come with me, but this is something I have to do on my own" "Ok Peyton Elizabeth Scott you come to bed with me tonight and I will drop you off at the airport tomorrow morning and I will pick you up when you come home, and if you need me to come to New York I am a phone call away"

"Thanks Husband – I love you" Lucas picks Peyton up and carries her to bed where they spend the night consummating their marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Peyton and Lucas are lying together in bed the next morning; Luke kisses her shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Good morning Mrs. Scott" "mmmm good morning Mr. Scott," murmurs Peyton, as Luke rolls on top of Peyton, nibbling her neck, "Luke, we have to get up" "no we don't we still have an hour" Lucas captures his wives lips with his and they make love again as Husband and Wife.

"Wow that was amazing" Peyton says breathlessly "yeah and your breasts really are amazing" "Luke!" Peyton squeals, as she snuggles into his chest "what they are amazing" Luke leans down and kisses Peyton's blushing forehead.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Lucas asks as he gives his puppy dog look, "Luke you know I have to do this on my own, plus I don't want to rub our relationship in her face"

"Then why don't I come with you, stay away from Brooke, and you only see me at night and in the morning- Brooke doesn't need to know I came"

"Not that I don't love the Idea, but why are you so insistent on coming with me?"

"Because I love you" Peyton gives him her I'm not buying it look

"Ok I'm going to be worried about you, you're eight months pregnant and your getting on a plane to New York by yourself and you're going to New York to patch things up with Brooke, and what if it doesn't go the way you want it to, I just don't want you to be alone, and I will never be able to forgive myself if something happens, or if you give birth to our child and I'm not there to see it happen-" Peyton stops his rambling with a Kiss, "Ok you can come with me BUT- you stay in the Hotel and away from Brooke because the last thing I want to do is rub our relationship in her face" "Ok now how do you feel about joining me in the shower" "well we do need to conserve our water" Luke laughs as he pulls Peyton into the shower.

Lucas called Karen on the way to the airport, and told her about going to see Brooke so she didn't freak out when the couple couldn't be found.

They arrived in New York, and Lucas went to check them into their hotel whilst Peyton went to find Brooke- "ok Peyt I will text you the address for the hotel, call me so I know everything is good and if you can't call me text me ok?" Peyton nods- "I love you Peyton Scott" "and I'm so in love with you Lucas Scott"

Peyton Jumps in a cab and give the address of the New York 'Clothes over Bros' office. She steps out of the cab and is overwhelmed at the size of the building. She walks in through the revolving doors, and braces herself as she steps into the elevator to take her up to level 10 –"Just breath" Peyton whispers to herself as the elevator doors open up and she walks to the receptionist desk.

"Hi can I please see Brooke Davis" Peyton asks the receptionist "do you have an appointment"

"No I don't" "then what makes you think you can see Brooke Davis." Oh My God is this chick serious Peyton thinks to herself- "Well look can you just tell her that Peyton Sawyer is here to see her and see what she says?" "Well no!" "You have got to be kidding me" Peyton mutters to herself.

She hears the ding of the lift in the background, and ignores it until she hears a confused gasp and a soft "Peyton"- Peyton turns around and say's "Brooke"

"Peyton what are you doing here, and wow your really pregnant!" States a shocked Brooke "yeah hi, I got the dress, and it's beautiful- trust you to know I couldn't find one without me looking like a whale!" Brooke lets out a laugh "come on through to my office and we'll talk- hold my calls Vanessa."

Peyton follows Brooke to her office and sits down quietly "So, I know you said you didn't want me to contact you but after I got your letter and the dress I knew I couldn't get married without trying to fix our friendship, and I need you to know how sorry I am, I never meant for my love for him to hurt you so much."

"I know Peyton, and I'm sorry I held you and Lucas back from each other because I know how much you love him, and he loves you, but I just couldn't admit it, and I didn't want to give up and let you win, I was stubborn. You guys moved into a new house right?" "Yeah" "did you help him move?"

"um no, I stayed at Nathan, and Haley's for the first week and that was when Luke moved all his stuff in, I didn't even know about the house until he took me their why?"

"well at Karen's house he had a Peyton box hidden in the attic, and when I was packing my stuff up, I came across the box and inside held some unpublished chapters from ravens that no one saw, they were all about you, and how much he loves, and miss' you. When I saw that it hit me that you to were both hiding how much you loved each other for my sake and that was selfish of me. And on top of all that I missed out on having my best friend by my side for the last four years."

"Brooke, and it was wrong of me to sleep with him when, I knew he was engaged to you. That was wrong and selfish of me. I just can't believe how many years I spent without my beautiful, beautiful best friend Brooke Davis and I am so sorry that all this happened." "Me too P Sawyer"

"Are we good now B. Davis?" "Perfect P. Sawyer" they embrace in a hug and Peyton whisper "It's P Scott" "No way I thought the wedding was in two days!" "It was supposed to be but I couldn't find a dress and I was freaking out which is never good for someone who is eight months pregnant so we went to the court house and got married, just the two of us so we could post pone the wedding until after the baby was born if I didn't find a dress- you're the only one that knows."

"Well then congratulations Peyton Elizabeth Scott your dream has finally come true."

"Hey Peyt are you ok your all pale" Peyton grabs for her stomach and takes a sharp breath as she starts to bleed and then she passes out just after saying "Call Lucas"

"OMG Peyton wake up come on Peyton" Brooke picks up her phone and dials 911 "my friend is 9 months pregnant and she just collapsed and is bleeding you've got to come quick." After Brooke hangs up the phone she grabs Peyton's mobile and dials Luke's Number "So Mrs. Scott you ready to come back to the hotel?" Lucas says on the other end of the line, "Lucas" Brooke sobs "Brooke what's going on?" "Peyton collapsed, and She's bleeding the ambulance just got here and from the way you answered the phone I'm guessing you're in New York, so just meet us at the hospital" than Brooke hangs up the phone.

Lucas is on the other side of the city freaking out and trying to flag down a cab and finally he gets one Luke jumps in and names the hospital before he grabs his phone and dials Karen's Number "Hi Mum Peyt" Lucas says through tears "Peyt was with Brooke, I don't know what happened but she was bleeding and collapsed, I'm on my way to the hospital and can you just tell Haley and Nate, and postpone the wedding and can you come to New York?" Lucas asks like a scared little boy- "thanks mum I will call you when I know something" he hangs up the phone just before the cab pulls up out the front of the hospital. He runs through the electric doors and straight to reception – "I'm looking for Peyton Scott, she's pregnant and collapsed" "Just calm down sir I will take you to her"

Luke follows the nurse through to the ER where he sees Peyton lying unconscious on the bed with blood everywhere, then he hears it, his baby's heat beat and he thinks that everything can be ok if only Peyton will wake up. He sees a Dr. Coming towards him – "Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Jones the best chance we have at saving your wife and baby is if we perform an emergency Caesarean and repair whatever damage is in there." "Do you know what caused this to happen?" "We won't know anything until after surgery." Lucas Buries his face in his hands then asks "can I be in the surgery with her?"

Mr. Scott I will let you know when she is in recovery but because we don't know what to expect its best if you're not in the room. I will send someone out when we know the status of your child but all you can do is wait- I'll give you a few minutes with your wife before we take her away"

Lucas walks over to Peyton's bed side and say's "now aren't you glad I came with you now? Ok Peyton I need you to be strong and wake up from this, because I can't go on without you God I love you so much" Luke pauses and kisses her forehead and rests his hand on her stomach. "now the Doctor is going to take our baby out then, his going to save you so no matter what happens you need to come back to me ok. Ok." With one last I love you and a kiss to the forehead and stomach the Doctor comes back to wheel Peyton away. "Dr. Joan's; do whatever you can to save them" and then they wheel Peyton away, and for the first time he notices a crying Brooke in the corner. "Brooke" Lucas says "I'm so sorry" Brooke replies as she runs into Lucas' embrace "It's ok she's going to make it through this, she has to."

It's been an hour and a half since they wheeled Peyton away and Lucas has heard nothing. He is pacing the floor in the waiting room, and asking the nurses every five minutes if they know what's going on. The nursing staff sympathise with him because his wife and child all in one day. "Seriously how long does it take to deliver a baby, if theirs still no news on Peyton, can't they at least tell me if the babies ok?"

Lucas' attention is bought to the waiting room doors, where he sees his mum, Nathan, and Haley walking towards him "Mum your here" "it helps when your boyfriend has a private plane." Karen pulls Lucas into a hug when a Doctor comes through the doors, "Lucas Scott?" Luke turns around and everyone's holding their breath, "were still working on your wife but your daughter is fine, and would like to see her daddy" "daughter?" Lucas says unbelievably "How's Peyton?" Luke asks the doctor "I'm not too sure I was taking care of your daughter but it looked like they were closing up before I left- come on I will take you to see your daughter" Luke walks away leaving four relived and three confused faces behind him. As Haley snaps out of it she notices Brooke is there and pulls her long time friend into a hug.

Lucas is shocked beyond belief when he sees his tiny baby girl lying in a crib, with baby girl Scott written in it. She sees her dad and lets out a soft whimper, Luke looks towards the doctor and the doctor says "It's ok you can pick her up" Lucas bends down and gently picks up his little girl, and is flooded with all this emotion, he didn't know he had. She starts to cry a little bit but all Lucas can do is sit in the nearby chair and say "It's ok, it's ok shh, shh, daddy's here. Daddy's here". He can't help but smile because he and Peyton made this beautiful little girl, and then he realises that Peyton should be there too. It's been about an hour since Lucas first held his daughter and his family have been in, and out of the room checking to see if he's alright. At this point in time Karen is sitting quietly with Lucas, as the room doors open and incomes Peyton's Hospital bed, followed by her Doctor. "Lucas let me take her outside while you talk to the doctor about Peyton." Luke reluctantly hands his daughter to her grandmother and goes straight to Peyton's bed side where the nurses are hooking her up to some machines and the Dr. Begins to speak. "Mr. Scott, she is ok we replaced all her lost blood and from the inside she looked fine there were no complications and there are no issues with her reproductive system, however I do believe this had something to do with physical and emotional stress like flying across country when your eight months pregnant. Like flying across country when your eight months pregnant. Your wife will be fine; you just need to wait for her to wake up. And Mr. Scott, next time your wife is eight months pregnant, I would recommend bed rest. Lucas laughs shakes the doctors hand, and thanks him for saving his wife and daughter.

XXX

It's been two days since Peyton came out of surgery and she is still yet to wake up, Lucas is going insane worrying about his wife and nobody can tear him away from her bedside except for their daughter, however her cot is in the same room as her mother so as he sees it there is really no need for him to leave the room. Haley comes in and takes 'baby girl Scott' her name until her mother wakes up outside to sit with Jamie and Jess for a while, so once again Lucas is left alone with his wife.

Lucas pours Peyton's sleeping form root beer floats, "You know if you keep letting these root beer floats go to waste, I'm going to start drinking them...Kidding they will be here when you wake up;

You know who else will be here when you wake up is ah, god our beautiful daughter, she's ah (laugh) you should see her, she's amazing!" Luke says with a bright smile on his face "Peyton; but she needs you, so do I" Luke whispers as he gets teary eyed.

She's a tiny little thing, and I've been doing what I can but she needs her mum; I need her mum" Luke exclaims "She doesn't even have a name; we were supposed to do that together" he says as he kisses her hand "I can't do this without you, and I'm just; afraid that were going to lose you and it's just going to be the two of us, and she doesn't even have a name!" Lucas says with tears falling from his eyes.

"Anna; her names Anna Elizabeth ok?" Lucas looks up at the sound of her voice and can't believe she is awake; he sees her open her eyes and looks at him, he lets out a laugh and he gets up from his chair and approaches her –"ok Anna Elizabeth Scott! God you scared me" and gives her a love filled kiss on her forehead, and presses his forehead to hers then kisses her forehead again when Brooke walks in "Peyton; Hi" Brooke says as she lets out a breath of air "we just fixed our friendship, I wasn't going anywhere" explains Peyton as Lucas laughs and presses his forehead to hers again. "Well I'm about to be your second best girl when you meet your new one" Brooke says

"is she ok" she looks to Lucas who replies "she's beautiful" "can I see her" asks Peyton desperately "she's right outside" Brooke said as she leave the room.

Luke and Peyton are left alone again and Luke reluctantly says "I should get the Doctor" "No, I just want it to be you and me and our daughter for a minute." "Ok"

"Well my baby's had a baby" Karen says walking into the room holding baby Anna – it's the first time they show their happiness about the baby to Lucas "and she's Beautiful" Karen hands her to Peyton

"Hi Anna do you remember me, I missed you, I'm going to love you forever" Peyton says Kissing Anna's forehead with tears in her eyes whilst cuddling Anna- Lucas is overcome with emotion finally watching mother and daughter embrace.

Peyton then looks at Luke with a huge smile on her face they lean in and share a kiss on the lips "she's perfect" Haley, Nathan, Karen, Brooke, her new boyfriend Julian and the twins, are all standing at the door watching the happy families embrace.

When they break apart, Haley breaks the silence, "so does someone want to explain this whole Peyton Scott thing to me now because as far as I know you guys were supposed to get married today!"

"Well" Luke Says "um well you know Peyt was having trouble finding a dress, and she was stressing out and I had this gut feeling that this beautiful little girl "Luke says while touching Anna's forehead " wasn't going to wait too much longer till she came out"

Hey why didn't you say something to me?" Peyton says looking at Luke

"It was just this gut feeling I had, I got it before the school shooting and we all know how that ended, so I just wanted to take any extra pressure off of you, and I was impatient to make you my wife- besides I'd hate to say I told you so but...

"Yeah your right, I'm glad I didn't come alone, I don't know what I would have done- and just so you know I heard what you said before I went into surgery and it's going to take a lot more then stress for me to leave the two of you." They both lean in for a kiss then lean down to kiss their daughter. Their family moment is interrupted by none other than Larry Sawyer "so is this where Peyton Scott is hiding?"  
"Dad!" Peyton exclaims, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to tree hill for the wedding, by the way you still need to explain why your referred to as Peyton Scott, anyway and then I got a phone call from Karen, explaining that my baby girl has gone into labour and there have been some complications" Larry says with tears in his eyes, whilst everyone leaves the room.

Larry puts the balloons, flowers, and Teddy bear on the table, and goes towards his daughter- "do you understand how scared I was? That's the second time I have had to go through almost losing you and I can't handle that" and with a laugh Larry adds "I don't think 'Rake Boy' can handle it either."

Larry pulls Peyton into his arms, making sure not to squash his tiny granddaughter- "so who is this beautiful little thing?"

"Well Dad; we would like to introduce you to 'Anna Elizabeth Scott' your granddaughter" Peyton says as she hands her daughter over to her dad. "Wow" Larry says, "She looks just like you did chicken- she's perfect."

Lucas and Peyton share another kiss as they watch their daughter with her only Grandfather

Larry is mesmerised by his sleeping granddaughter when he says "I've decided to retire" Peyton and Lucas are shocked at hearing this "Mr. Sawyer when did you decide this" –"seriously Luke your my son in Law it's about time you start calling me Larry, and I decided to retire the moment I held this beautiful little angel in my arms.

The doctor walks in, and Larry reluctantly gives Anna back to her father before he leave the room.

"Welcome back Mrs. Scott, you had a lot of people worried about you especially your husband. So everything seems to be ok but I want to keep you here overnight anyway just to be safe. Now I know you live in Tree Hill and your anxious to get your little girl home, however I would advise waiting two weeks before you travel home- your daughter will be stronger by then and you would be healed up nicely, Just come by for a check up the day before you leave, and I will send your medical records to your OBGYN in tree hill so they are aware of everything that went on with this pregnancy, so they are prepared for your next. Like I said to your Husband after surgery next time tour around 7 and a half months pregnant I would recommend bed rest."

"Thanks so much Dr. Jones we really appreciate all of this" Dr Jones smiles at the family before walking out the door.

" I'm so glad you're ok, I don't know what I would have done if I lost either one of you" Peyton scoots over so there is room for Luke on the bed, "but you didn't lose either one of us Luke, and I promise you never will" Peyton says as her and Anna snuggle up in Luke's arms, and the family of three fall asleep together after a very stressful and hard three days"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It has been a week since Peyton woke up, the new Scott family have spent the week at a hotel and have one more week in New York before the Doctor has cleared Peyton and baby girl Anna Banana as her daddy likes to call her, to go home.

Over the last week, Brooke and Peyton's friendship has grown stronger there's nothing like almost losing your best friend to put your priorities in order, any way Brooke has decided that she will also return to tree hill with the new Scott family.

Now Lucas has not left sight of Peyton or Anna once in the past week, he is scared that if he turns away for just one second, his girls will disappear. He turned into an amazing dad overnight, every time she cry's at night Luke is up and out of bed bringing baby Anna to her mother, Like tonight, it was 3am and Anna was crying- she needed a feeding, so Luke gets up "hey baby girl why are you crying? Did you miss daddy is that what it is" Luke asks his mellowing daughter as he picks her up, "no I think she misses her Mummy" Peyton says, as Luke and Anna climbs into bed and Peyton takes Anna out of Luke's Arm hey baby, you just want a cuddle don't you baby girl

Over the next few days the little family didn't really venture out of the hotel very much, they stayed within their own little world with Brooke joining the every once and a while. It finally came time for them to go back home, on Andy's private Jet.

When they arrived back into Tree Hill they were greeted by Lilly and Karen at the airport "Lucas" Lilly called out to her Big Brother as she saw him coming bringing his attention from his sleeping daughter in his wives arms to his little sister running up to greet him, he bends down and catches her in his arms and gives his 4 year old sister who he hasn't seen in weeks a BIG HUG

"Lukey is that the baby?" "Yeah Lil that's my daughter Anna Elizabeth Scott" "wow she's tiny," "she is little isn't she- that just means you need to be really carful around her ok sweetie" Karen says as she catches up to them.

They arrive back at Lucas and Peyton's house and are shocked to see all their family and friends there to greet them and welcome Anna Elizabeth. The living room is covered in pink, and it looks like none other than the work of Haley James Scott, who goes straight to the trio and Picks up her goddaughter and walks away- "It's good to see you too Hales" Luke screams after her-and Peyton starts to laugh, it's really good to be home

They got into a good routine Luke would get up in the morning at 5 the same time Anna woke up, he would change her nappy and then take her to sleep with her mother whilst he went to basketball training. Peyton would then feed her at 6am, change her again at 7 and then put her back to bed. Luke would be home by 11am and Peyton would go down to the gallery and check on how things were going, and if she was in the mood she would start to paint too. Peyton would then come home by 4 and see Luke asleep on the couch with Anna sleeping on his chest. This particular afternoon, Peyton pulled out her sketch pad, and sat on the opposite side of the room and sketched her sleeping husband and daughter.

It's been almost two months since the new Scott family came home and Baby Anna was staying with her aunt Brooke, and it was finally time for Lucas to approach the wedding subject with Peyton,

"Hey Peyt, remember how before we had Anna and decided to get married we always planned to have a second ceremony with our family and friends, and I want us to have that. So I'm thinking that since everything has started to get under control in our lives we should have the second wedding" "I think that is a great idea, but have you realised that we are following Nathan and Haley's footsteps"

Peyton says, "well yeah" Luke replies "but they went wedding, separation, wedding, baby, graduation" and we're going "wedding, baby wedding" Peyton replies as they start to laugh "we're a weird family when it comes to love" Luke says rubbing his face into his hands.

"So Luke, it's our first night alone after the baby, and I am all better so we could be doing something a little more productive then discuss the love life of the Scott brothers" "are you propositioning me Mrs. Scott" "what do you think" Peyton says with a eye wink as she moved out of Luke's embrace and ran up the stairs with Luke hot on her trail.

XXX

Haley is at the river preparing the area for Luke and Peyton's wedding "Hey minister are you ready?" Luke asks "No I'm not; I am freaking out here Luke I have NO idea what to say; and I clearly remember that when I got married all you had to do was walk me down the aisle and give me away oh and stand up as Nathans best man" "That was a lot of work," Lucas says "all you have to do is perform my wedding ceremony; wait... ok your right I am asking a lot from you but it could be fun, and you can put your teacher hat on and you'll be great, please you can't back out now the weddings in two hours, and look at it this way if you stuff up it's not a big deal.

Nathan walks over to the duo and wraps his arms around Haley's waist and says "look at it this way Hales you get to embarrass your long time best friend!" Haley and Nathan laugh as Lucas walks away.

Peyton is in her dressing room with Brooke getting ready "Brooke, I really appreciate this, after everything we have been through together the good the bad and the terrible, It means a lot to me that you're here for me today and every other day; and that you forgave me for being as you put it 'a back stabbing bitch'" Peyton says laughing through her tears, "It's just really, really good to have my beautiful, beautiful best friend back" Peyton says pulling Brooke into a hug "you're ruining our wedding makeup you bitch" and both girls let out a laugh, then to their surprise they here Anna banana laughing with them "baby girl are you laughing" Peyton says in her baby voice to her daughter who keeps laughing, she then grabs her mobile and dials Luke's number "hey babe, you're not bailing on me are you, because just in case you forgot we are already married!" "I know that you dork, I called because your daughter is laughing and I thought you would want to hear it." "Put my baby girl on the phone so I can hear her laugh."

"Ok Anna Banana laugh for daddy" Peyton says whilst pulling faces and holding the phone close to her daughter, who starts to giggle. Peyton brings the phone back to her ear to talk to Luke "thank you Peyt!" "For what?" Peyton questions- "For you, our daughter, our life and our future- I love you so much Peyton Elizabeth Scott, and I will see you soon." Luke says before he hangs up the phone.

Peyton turns around to see Brooke give her a sad smile; "I'm just going to go and see if Julian is here yet ok P. Sawyer, I mean Scott" Brooke walks out as Haley walks in, she looks at Peyton in confusion and points in the direction Brooke went "is she ok?" Haley asks Peyton.

"She was, then Anna started laughing so my first instinct was to call Luke so he could hear it, and she witnessed a family moment, she is probably thinking that this should be her day, her baby, her man. I knew it was too soon for her to be involved in it. I stole her man, what was I thinking getting her to be my maid of honour?" "Peyt I'm sure that's no it and you didn't steal her man I can promise you that." Haley says as Larry walks into the room "now I'm going to take my goddaughter to her father, who has been asking to see you and her for like the past hour. Peyton gives Anna a kiss then Haley and Anna leave Larry and Peyton alone.

"Are you ok chicken?" Larry asks, "yeah, I am" "ok good, I was sent to retrieve the bride, 'rake boy' is anxious to see you" Larry says as a big bright smile appears on Peyton's Face. "You probably don't remember this but when you were about five, you and your mum were having a Disney Princess marathon, and after it was finished you said 'how do I know when I meet my Prince Charming mama?" Larry says with tears glistening his eyes; "when a big, bright, beautiful smile comes onto your face, when you think about him or hear his name" Peyton replies smiling through her tears, "I remember that conversation" "Yeah well I see that same smile grow on your face whenever you think about, hear about, speak about, speak to or see Lucas and your daughter. And because you have found that in the man your marrying, or in this case married too, I know your mother will be smiling just as big as you, because she can see how happy you have become and how much that boy loves you- so never ever doubt your love, no matter what anyone says including Brooke" Larry whispers the last part. "Thanks Dad" Peyton says as Larry pulls her into a hug- before they walk out to meet her future.

Peyton and Larry step up to the aisle as an instrumental of 'here comes the bride starts playing' they stand there for a moment, taking in the whole atmosphere; Brooke is standing up at the aisle, Haley is in the middle then Nathan is their holding Baby Anna, and Luke is front and centre staring at her with a huge smile on her face. She locks eyes with Luke as she makes her way down the aisle she feels a gush of wind coming up behind her, and supporting her, and she realises that was strength given to her from her Mums, showing their support and love for her the only way they could. With that thought in mind Peyton and her dad continue down the aisle towards Lucas.

"Ok uh, you can sit everyone" says Haley "wow, well we are gathered here today before God and nature to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in holy matrimony" "nice work Hales" Lucas whispers- "thank you; Now some of you may be wondering where the word matrimony comes from, well interestingly enough the word matrimony is from the Latin root word motherhood, which I think is totally appropriate" Haley says pointing at Anna and laughing, whilst the three others up their laugh at her. "well the thing is that ah, every ah rose has its thorn" Haley says as she grabs a rose " Just like every night has its dawn; Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song" poison out of all the lyrics ever written you going to go with every rose has it's thorn by Poison?" Peyton asks "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just I don't" then Haley remembers how Peyton thinks that she stole Brookes boy, not the other way around, so she turns around on the alter and there sits Lucas' predictions for the future.

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott" Haley reads, Peyton leans over to see if the paper actually says what Hales is reading. "Lucas wrote this in the eighth grade; I remember him talking about her constantly; and not just in the eighth grade, but in the ninth grade, and the tenth grade, and eleventh grade, then finally in our Junior year Lucas gathered up the courage and talked to Peyton for the very first time right here at this lake; and she was a bitch" everyone laughs at this point with Peyton being the loudest. (cue music- Can't help falling in love by Ingrid Michaelson)

"He said Haley I talked to her, and when I asked him if the fantasy was finally over, if he could finally admit that Peyton Sawyer was Human after all" at this point there is serious eye contact between the two Blondes. "He said No Peyton Sawyer is not human, she's an angel, and she's my angel; I believe in true love, I believe in love at first sight, I believe that love conquers all. That doesn't mean that there are not going to be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be; but finding that person that does it for you, and knowing that, that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier.

Luke and Peyton are still locked into eye contact smiling at each other.

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott, that was the dream, and here we are today and we all get to witness a dream come true."

"Ok Lucas" Haley says instructing Luke to say his vows

"Peyton, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and this ring, and these words, are just simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I Love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I always have, and I always will." Lucas says as he places a ring on Peyton's finger

Peyton places the ring on Luke's finger and says "Lucas Scott, we have been through so much together, and despite how confused I've been, or lost I might have gotten, there's always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, so that's what where going to do, your daughter and me, we are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you, and I always will be.

"Well" says a teary eyed Haley "by the power vested in me by one minute ," everybody laughs

"I now pronounce you man and wife, again- Lucas Scott you may kiss your bride"

"Finally" Luke exclaims as he Pulls Peyton into a passionate, love filled kiss that goes on for quite a while.

It's been a year since Lucas and Peyton renewed their wedding vows, so Anna is in bed for the night and Peyton is sitting on Luke's lap thinking it's about time to tell him her news. "Hew Luke" Peyton says "yeah" Luke replies whilst nibbling her neck; she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, "are you ready for another one?" Peyton asks as she looks into Luke's eyes, and sees them light up with glee "you sure?" "Positive" Luke kisses her passionately on the lips then places his hand on her stomach and says baby, promise me you won't give mum any trouble like your sister did ok?" Peyton rubs his head whilst he is talking to the baby, then he places a kiss on her stomach and moves back up to place a kiss on her lips, not realising that in about 6 months they will be welcoming Nathan Keith and William Larry Scott into the world.

**This is the end of the story, it's sad to see it end- thank you all for your support this was my first story ever so all your reviews and support has meant a lot to me. I am still working on Arrangement so check that story out.**

**With this last chapter I know I used the wedding ceremony from the show, that's because I loved the ceremony and the vows, I think they suited Leyton very well, and I really wanted Peyton to have Larry with her for the wedding. And I really hated the fact that Leyton got NO screen time at their own wedding that sucked and the whole leash on Jamie was a waste of time.**

**Any way that's the end of this story let me know what you thought thanks xx**


End file.
